Quietus, Amour, Amity:The Diary of Manuella Santos
by shortandcutetaboot
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is a good story about Manny. It's her diary, if you may have guessed. R&R!
1. June 9, 2007 through June 15, 2007

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Okay, so this is my second FanFic, my first on this account. So please R&R!!!! And I strongly recommend CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Okay, enjoy!! Manny's POV, of course!!**

June 9, 2007

Dear Diary,

I never really liked this whole diary thing. I had one when I was like eight and I never wrote in it. But I thought, since I'm a senior now, maybe I'll have more interesting things to write. So here I go. Let's see, I guess I'll catch you up on my life basically. Um, my name is Manuella Santos, I was born on December 2, 1990. I live with my parents, although I'd rather not discuss them. I was born in Manila, Philippines. Blah, blah, blah. Um, let's see…I started going to the best school ever (Degrassi) when I was in seventh grade with my best friend Emma. I've been there ever since. I joined the spirit squad my first year there, and I'm still on it. Although I took a break when I flashed…well…you'll find out later. When I was a freshman I changed my look from a cute, bubbly, little girl to a hot hot hottie teenager. I got pregnant when I was fourteen by this guy named Craig. Well, he's kinda more than just this guy. But anyway, yeah, I got pregnant and then I got an abortion. My dad kicked me out when I was sixteen, well I still am sixteen. But, it was last year. Anyway, he kicked me out because I wanted to be an actress, and that wasn't his ideal career for me. So I moved in with Emma. Around the same time I got kicked out, I went to this guy named Peter's party. Then I got kinda drunk and flashed his camera. Then he sent it to the whole school. I know, jerk. So then Emma (remember, she's my BEST FRIEND!!) started going out with him! Can you believe that? I forgave her, though. Then, she became anorexic. Then she tried to make me bulimic. But this diary isn't about her, it's about me. Then my (ex)boyfriend Craig came back (oh yeah, he went to do his whole rock star thing and toured the states) and he was on cocaine. Then he went to rehab. Then (I know, a lot of 'then's!) I planned a birthday party for one of my oldest friends, Liberty. But things got way too out of hand. This is kinda hard for me to talk about, but this jerk from Lakehurst got drunk stabbed another one of my oldest friends, J.T….And he killed him **tear**. We did the whole funeral thing, and we had this memorial for him at school. They had a slideshow of all of his ADORABLE pictures. It was so cute. We miss him soooooooooo much!! Okay, I'm crying now…so I have to go.

XOXO,

Sad Manny

June 11, 2007

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing yesterday. I got "busy". I'm lying. I just didn't feel like writing. But I have vowed that from now on, I'm gonna write in you every day. Unless something really drastic comes up. And in that case, I may just write a sentence or two explaining what happened and why I can't write more. Graduation is in two days!! I can't believe it, I'm going to college! I'm so excited. It's sort of surreal. Like, you know how you watch those TV shows about people graduating and they all go koo koo bananas and cry their eyes out? That's how I'm feeling right now. I know that I'll be bawling on Saturday. Especially since J.T. won't be graduating with us. Since we were in seventh grade, him, Emma, Toby, and me would always talk about the day we graduate high school together. And the day after we graduate we would all go on a road trip to Alberta together. And we would open all of the letters we got from the colleges of our choice together. Another **tear**!! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna start crying again! Okay, I gained my composure. I'm good. So yeah, I got accepted into York University! I couldn't believe it! Me, Emma, and Toby all wanted to go there because J.T.'s last name was Yorke, only it was spelled with an e. Like I just wrote it. Anyway, I got my act together in school and scored a 1200 on my S.A.T. So now we can all go to York in honor of J.T. I'm about to go to work. I got a job at Dot. It's okay, I guess. Pays pretty good. It's boring though. Oh my gosh, it's already 4! I'm late. Gotta go.

XOXO,

Late Manny

June 12, 2007

Dear Diary,

I know it's only been a day, but there's **so** much I have to catch you up on! There's this new guy at work, and he's so cute. I've never felt like this about a guy before. Not even Craig. And I've only known this guy for a day. He's so hot, and he's like the coolest guy you'd ever meet. I feel like I can talk to him about anything. And he likes me, too. I can tell. He always flirts with me on our breaks, and even when we're working. Oh, I didn't even tell you his name. Gabe. He's eighteen, though. Isn't that like illegal or something? Oh well. He's worth going to jail for. 3:30. I have to go to work again. Oh, I didn't tell you the best part! We have the exact same schedule. I love Lacey. She's my manager. She knows how much I like Gabe. But she said during work hours to keep our relationship strictly personal. But whatever. He's hott!!

XOXO,

Excited Manny

June 13, 2007

Dear Diary,

Gabe and I exchanged numbers!! He's so hott. I know I just met him, but I'm falling pretty fast. There's something different about him. He's not like other boys. There's really no words that can explain what I'm feeling. I know that's really corny, but it's true. I have to go. I have to get ready for tomor…wait, Gabe's calling! Bye!

XOXO,

Grabbing My Phone, Manny

June 14, 2007

Dear Diary,

I can't talk long. Today's graduation. I'm so nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous. Liberty's the valedictorian. I haven't heard her speech yet, but I hope it's good. I can't wait to get that diploma, and I'll officially be out of high school. Gotta go get dressed. Bye!

XOXO,

Manny is Graduating!

June 15, 2007

Dear Diary,

I'M A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE!!!!! Can you believe that Manuella Santos is a high school graduate? Yeah, I can too. I know it's not THAT big of a deal. I'm saying it like I didn't think I would graduate. I knew that I'd graduate, it just never really hit me. So, I talk on the phone with Gabe a lot. We talk every day for at least two or three hours. And I keep forgetting, I just met him a few days ago. I'm falling for him way, way too fast. But he said that he just got out of a long-term relationship, so he's not ready for a girlfriend yet. I just got out of a semi-long-term relationship too! I'm ready! And he's koo koo bananas if he thinks that we're just going to be friends and that's it. I'll give him a month. If he doesn't make a move in a month, I'm gonna freaking explode! He's such a loser.

XOXO,

Pissed Manny


	2. June 16, 2007 through June 22, 2007

**Okay so here's my second chapter. It's the second week. ENJOY!!**

June 16, 2007

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm pretty bored in my life right now. Gabe won't give in. I don't even ask him about it, or anything. He knows I like him, and I know he likes me. He's just being really immature. Like you know how in middle school you would pass notes like, 'Do you like me?' and then you would have a box that said yes and a box that said no, and then you'd say check a box? That's how he's acting. He won't admit his feelings for me, even though I know they're there. And I'm not the type of girl to make the first move…anymore. He keeps making these little irritating comments hinting that he likes me like how he keeps talking about not being ready for a girlfriend. And he always flirts with me discreetly. The first day we met, he was flirting with me way more. I don't get it. Maybe he's falling for me, just like I am for him, and maybe it scares him. I don't know.

XOXO,

Confused Manny

June 18, 2007

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing yesterday, I had to work extra basically all day. And today's no different. I just wanted to tell you that.

XOXO,

Busy Manny

June 19, 2007

Dear Diary,

The past two days have been, well, pretty interesting. I've basically been stuck in the house ever since graduation. The only place I would go is work. I would have gone over Em's, but her parents took her on a two-week cruise for her graduation gift. My parents gave me a laptop. I just got it yesterday. It's pretty cool. So, now I'll tell you about the past two days. The day before yesterday, my dad really surprised me. He…well, here's exactly what happened:

"_Manuella, get in here, now!" my dad yelled. I thought I was in trouble or something._

"_Coming!" I yelled back as I was walking into the living room, "Yes?"_

"_Your mom and I want to talk to you."_

"_About what? Is there something wrong?" I asked._

"_Oh no, it's the exact opposite. We have some really good news for you," my mom said._

"_What? What happened?"_

"_Well, we got to talking, and I've changed my mind," my dad said._

"_Changed your mind about what?"_

"_About your acting career. We decided that we'll let you pursue your dreams. We signed you up for a summer acting program," my dad said. _

"_YES!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I said as I hugged both of my parents. _

And that's it. Can you believe him? I wonder what changed his mind. Okay, so the way this acting program works; it's right down the street from Dot, which is good. I have to go on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 12pm to 5pm. It doesn't interfere with my work schedule, because Lacey made it so that on those days I work until 2:30. But that kinda sucks because that means that I don't really get a break and I don't have the exact same schedule as Gabe anymore. Today's Tuesday, so it started yesterday. It was cool, but it was kinda boring because it was the first day and everyone was basically taking a tour of the building and getting all of our groups straight and everything. There's a lot of people. Probably about eighty. The way it works is that we're divided into four groups, and we're separated in those groups basically the whole day. It lasts for six weeks, and at the end of the six weeks, we're going to put on a big showcase. We'll be shooting commercials, mini movies, putting on plays, everything. It's a really good program. But I'm like one of the oldest ones there. The ages range from 14 to 17. The people are pretty cool. I don't really know anyone that good yet. But there is this one girl in my group who I'm pretty close to. Her name is Yvette, and she's my age. We have a lot in common. She's going to York too! But anyway, I gotta go. It's getting late.

XOXO,

Sleepy Manny

June 20, 2007

Dear Diary,

I just got back from TYAA (Toronto Youth Acting Association). It was really fun. Our group started working on our movie. It's basically already written, but we got to come up with character names and the title. And the person that's playing the character can change some of their parts in the script, if necessary. It's called Summer Dreams. It's supposed to be a teen soap opera thing. We got all of our characters together and tomorrow we're going to get our monologues together for auditions. I'm auditioning for the part of Ava Marsh, the main character. Yvette's going for that part too. Of course I want it, but if I don't get it, I want her to. She's my closest friend there. She reminds me a lot of Emma. Oh, I almost forgot. Guess who goes to TYAA? Darcy! But she's not in my group. But I still get to see her and stuff. I didn't even know that she was into acting. Work was boring today. Gabe called in sick, but I'm not really thinking of him that much anymore. I'm not saying I'm over him, he just doesn't feel the same way I do. And I'm not going to sit around and wait for him. But I'm still giving him a month. I'm bored. There's no one I can call. Everyone's busy. Whatever.

XOXO,

Bored Manny

June 21, 2007

Dear Diary,

I'm at work on my break. Gabe's still out sick. He sucks. I want to see him, like really bad. And I don't understand why. I'm really confused. I've only known him for like two weeks, and I know that he doesn't feel the same way I do. And I know that the chance of us getting together is minimal. I have a feeling that he's playing hard to get. Like I said before, I'm giving him a month. Now it's two weeks. And he better at least ask me out on a date by then! We don't talk on the phone as much as we used to. I'm so confused. It should usually be that the longer you know someone, the more you start to like them but with him, it's the exact opposite. I don't get him. At all!! But whatever, I don't even care about him…For now. I'm nervous about TYAA. Today we're signing up for auditions and getting our monologues. I think I told you that yesterday. Anyway, yeah. I'm really nervous. But I'll be more nervous the day of the audition. I think that they're going pretty fast. Today's only the third day, and we're already starting monologues. But whatever floats their boat. It's exciting, and it's sort of a rush. I don't know if I told you this, but at the final showcase, they're gonna be talent scouts from like ten different agencies. And I need to get an agent. But I'm happy my group is doing a movie. One other group is doing a movie, and the other two groups are doing plays. I wouldn't want to do a play because, what if I freeze up? In a movie, you can do takes. Time to gett back to work.

XOXO,

Manny

June 22, 2007

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Today's Gabe's birthday. He's having a party at his house tonight, and of course I'm invited. I'm happy about going, but I don't know if I'll really be into it. I mean, one of best friends died at the party I went to. Oh my gosh, I have to stop talking about that I keep crying!!! I'll tell you about the party tomorrow. 

XOXO,

Crying Manny


End file.
